Algo que sabe a esperanza
by Cat Carrie
Summary: [Oneshot] Es que sus lágrimas podrían llenar todos los océanos del mundo y, todavía así, quedarían muchas más por derramar. Post 707 route y Secret Ending 2, spoilers.


Sé que no es la favorita del fandom y que incluso yo llego a odiarla a momentos, sobre todo si haces la ruta de Ray. Ah, pero creo que Rika de vez en cuando merece un poco de afecto.

Pensaba en hacer algo mucho más oscuro, pero supongo que también me ando aferrando a esperanzas.

Nada, salvo el nombre de MC, me pertenece. Situado después de la ruta de 707 y los Secret Endings, así que no está libre de spoilers.

* * *

 **Algo que sabe a esperanza**

 _\- 1088 palabras -_

.

.

.

El peso de sus pecados era algo que no podía llevar por sí sola, pero no tenía otra opción, después de todo, nadie podría perdonarla, _incluso_ Yoosung. Había sido enviada lejos, pero su mente y su cuerpo no cooperaban a la par, ¿cuánto tiempo estuvo así? Estaba segura de que volver no tenía sentido, pero habían pasado los años y no tenía a donde más volver, porque ahora _ni siquiera tenía a V_. Ahora es que comprendía el verdadero peso de estar _solo_ en el mundo, de la soledad de tener un montón de cosas que decir al final del día, pero no tener a nadie que escuchara. Si se hubiera dado cuenta y no se hubiera cegado de esa forma en un ideal enfermizo, quizá las cosas no habrían tomado este giro y ella sería ahora la feliz esposa de V. Pero, sabía la verdad… V estaba ya bajo tierra y nadie podía hacer nada por remediarlo, ni siquiera Dios.

¿Cuándo fue que dejó de creer?

Rehabilitada, luchaba desesperadamente por rehacer su vida, o intentar tener una nueva, estando en completa soledad, luchando contra el deseo diario de arrojarse a las vías del tren o tragarse todos sus fármacos de la terapia que la mantenía como un ser humano más o menos _normal_. Rika sólo seguía adelante porque fue una promesa póstuma hacia V, la única cosa buena que podría darle nunca, aunque ya no estuviera a su lado. Quería creer que, desde el cielo, V la cuidaba y sonreía al verla reintegrándose a la sociedad.

Sólo no contaba que esa tarde alguien la esperaba fuera del trabajo, una cara amable que sólo vio un par de veces, pero ella por primera vez hablaba directamente con ella.

—Rika —Chun-Hwa se le acercó, con una sonrisa leve en los labios y un brillo _cariñoso_ en sus ojos—, ¿tienes tiempo para mí?

—Yo… uh… yo… —la rubia se cubrió los labios, sin poder disimular su desconcierto—, ¿cómo sabes que trabajo aquí?

—Yoosung me dijo. Está preocupado por ti, no lo has llamado en varias semanas.

Tras un momento de duda, las dos caminaron en silencio durante un buen rato, Chun-Hwa llevaba una sortija de matrimonio en su mano izquierda y una incipiente barriguita, lo que le otorgaba un aire todavía más dulce. En un momento, quiso ser otra vez una niña pequeña y pegarse a las faldas de la castaña, llorar porque tenía miedo y _ser consolada_ , sólo Dios sabía lo mucho que su alma _gritaba_ por consuelo y lo imposible que le era obtenerlo, lo poco que lo merecía.

O eso pensaba.

Chun-Hwa la invitó a entrar en una cafetería y le dijo que ordenara lo que deseara, ambas ordenaron chocolate caliente para hablar durante esa tarde de otoño.

—¿Có…cómo están esos chicos? —Rika titubeó, con las manos envueltas en su taza—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y…

—Están bien… Saeyoung parece un niño emocionado mientras arregla la casa, está en éxtasis de saber que será una niña.

—Oh, una niña… ¿han elegido un nombre para ella o…? —se mordió el labio, ¿tenía ella derecho a estar enterada?

—Sí, aprovechando que es un nombre que bien puede ser femenino o masculino, hemos decidido llamarla _Jihyun_ , en honor a él.

Aunque quiso hacerlo, Rika no pudo sonreír, no por el nombre, si no por las razones, _en honor a alguien que ya no está y debería estar_. Su sentir iba mucho más allá de la culpa y del remordimiento, era tal peso que no podía ser puesto en palabras.

Chun-Hwa le tomó una mano entre las suyas, acariciándola con calidez, mirándola con una sonrisa, como una madre mira a su hijo luego de que buscara consuelo por una pesadilla. _Porque todo esto era una pesadilla_. No pudo aguantarse más y se echó a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras Chun-Hwa se movía de su asiento y se iba a sentar otra vez a su lado para envolverla en un abrazo amable, acariciando su espalda en silencio, dejándola llorar cuanto necesitara.

Es que sus lágrimas podrían llenar todos los océanos del mundo y, todavía así, quedarían muchas más por derramar, se había guardado el llanto durante años y años… Y, sólo ahora que ella le había prestado su hombro, era capaz de verterlas, sintiéndose golpeada por cada oleada de angustia comiéndole los pies, entumeciendo su cuerpo, incapaz de moverse o abrir la boca para algo más que sollozar.

Cuando se tranquilizó finalmente, Rika se separó un poco, limpiándose el rostro con una servilleta, reparando en lo cerca que tenía la pancita de ella, más evidente una vez despojada del abrigo. Tímidamente acercó su mano, interrogándola con una mirada, Chun-Hwa respondía de la misma forma. Rika estaba casi rígida en su asiento, como si su mano pudiera herir a esa criatura en gestación… todos sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando sintió un pequeño movimiento bajo su mano, se olvidó de respirar.

—Oh… No tiende a moverse demasiado, pero ahora está como loca —reconoció la castaña, riendo, risa que le fue contagiada a Rika mientras mantenía su mano allí.

Quizá sí había alguien en este mundo dispuesto a _perdonarla_. Quizá sí… podía enmendar algunos errores y comenzar ella misma a perdonarse… ¿o era demasiado _ingenuo_ de su parte pensar así? Arriba, probablemente, Dios y Jihyun se habían acordado de ella, dándole esa pequeña alegría en medio de un mar de desesperación. Quizá no era tan osado de su parte soñar…

—Deberías llamar a Yoosung, quiere verte —Chun-Hwa le comentó antes de dejarla en la entrada de su edificio, antes de entrar otra vez al taxi—. Eventualmente, las cosas tomarán un orden, no pierdas la fe.

Rika simplemente asintió, agradecida desde lo profundo de su corazón de que Chun-Hwa, pese a todo el daño ocasionado, no la odiara y, en lugar de ello, le hubiera ofrecido el consuelo que tanta falta le hacía quién sabe desde cuándo.

Esa noche, finalmente, tuvo el descanso que tanto necesitaba, cansada de tanto llorar, pudiendo perdonarse, aunque fuera un poco y en cierta parte nada más, pero el peso de sus pecados, esta vez, sería más llevadero, gracias a la gentileza que ella _también_ pudo experimentar. Ella le había sonreído, a alguien como ella, como Rika lo era… quizá le tomaría toda la vida ganarse el perdón de los demás, pero esta vez tenía las fuerzas para _intentarlo_ y no se quedaría con sentimientos amargos si no lo lograba, pero Chun-Hwa y esa pequeña vida en formación le dieron algo que ni siquiera recordaba que podía sentir: _esperanza_.

 **F I N.**

* * *

Escrita completamente bajo Kimi Ni Negai Wo de Miyavi.

¡Gracias por leer!

 _Cat Carrie._


End file.
